Slow Fade
by darkangel997
Summary: Madison askes Ray to help her out with something... Ray Jr/Madison Yelina/madison a little bit of Y/H and Maddy/H Maddy/OC R&R the summary sucks i know
1. Chapter 1

Slow Fade

_**Be careful little eyes what you see  
It's the second glance that ties your hands as darkness pulls the strings  
Be careful little feet where you go  
For it's the little feet behind you that are sure to follow**_

Madison stood at the door wondering if she should knock. It'd taken a long time for her to come here but now she was, the last decision had to be made. Could she truly ask for help from him? Slowly her hand made a fist, and she knocked at the door, her knock not giving away the nervousness she felt. They could just as easily send her away, and she wouldn't blame them. but she knew that he, at least had the same sense of family as she did. They had the same teacher after all. She had waited for only a moment when Ray Jr. answered the door. "Hey" She said quietly a small smile on her face.  
"Hey" He replied "what's up?"  
"everything" she whispered, the mask falling "can we talk?"

_**It's a slow fade when you give yourself away  
It's a slow fade when black and white have turned to grey  
Thoughts invade, choices are made, a price will be paid  
**__**When you give yourself away  
People never crumble in a day  
It's a slow fade, it's a slow fade**_

Yelina walked into the all to familiar building of the Miami Dade Police Department. She was amazed at how things never changed, even after three years of staying away. She walked straight to the elevator, ignoring the calls of greeting and questions on where she had been. She saw him immediately when she exited the lift on the Crime labs floor. "Horatio"  
"Yelina, What are you doing here?"  
"We need to talk. Privately" She added, noticing the lab techs watching her. He nodded and led her to his office. "Is everything ok?" He asked immediately, as he closed the door behind him. She could see the concern on his face, and quickly reassured him "Ray and I are fine. It's Madison"  
"Madison?"  
Yelina could see the confusion on his face. "She came to Ray for help last night, and he asked me. Suzie has been using again apparently." Anger immediately appeared on Horatio's face, as he registered the news then worry "Is Maddy ok?"  
"She's staying with us for now."  
"I can take her Yelina. I know how you feel about her"  
"How I felt, Horatio. I left all that in Brazil. Besides as you said, she's family. Madison will be far safer with me right now than you"  
"Are you sure"  
"Yes" Yelina's eyes sparked with stubbornness. "What about Suzie"  
"I'll talk to her. She got off meth once, she can do it again."

_**Be careful little ears what you hear  
**__**When flattery leads to compromise, the end is always near  
**__**Be careful little lips what you say  
For empty words and promises lead broken hearts astray**_

He arrived at their house later that night. Yelina smiled when she saw him, but the smile soon fell away when she saw his expression. "Where's Maddy?" He asked  
"In the living room, with Ray… Horatio what happened?"  
"Suzie's been killed"  
Yelina nodded, and let Horatio pass. He walked into the living room and smiled at the site. Ray and Madison were watching a movie, and Madison had fallen asleep on her brother's arm. "Hey" He said remembering the reason he was there. Ray looked up and saw Horatio, and he shoved Madison. Maddy groaned and shoved Ray back "Uncle Horatio" Ray whispered to her, causing her eyes to open, and look up him "Hi" She whispered.  
"Ray, would you mind giving us a minute?" Horatio asked his nephew  
Ray nodded, and walked quickly out of the room. Madison watched him leave, then turned back to Horatio and waited. "I have some bad news sweetheart."  
"Mom?" Madison whispered  
"She, she died Maddy"  
"Mom" She whispered. She looked down, and her hair hid her face as the tears started falling. "Mom"

_**It's a slow fade when you give yourself away  
It's a slow fade when black and white have turned to gray  
Thoughts invade, choices are made, a price will be paid  
When you give yourself away  
People never crumble in a day**_

He looked at Alexx's report. "Are you sure?" he asked softly, not wanting to believe the paper in front of him. "She died from a drug overdose Horatio. It was an accident"  
"Thank… Thank You Alexx" he murmured walking out of the room.

_**The journey from your mind to your hands  
Is shorter than you're thinking  
Be careful if you think you stand  
You just might be sinking**_

She arrived at the Lab, surprising. "Maddy what are you doing here"  
"You, you said last night you didn't know how she died… I was hoping you know now"  
"Maddy, I don't think that's a good idea sweetheart.  
"Please Uncle Horatio, I want to know."  
He thought for a moment, then nodded "It was a drug overdose sweetheart. I'm sorry"  
She nodded. "Thanks Uncle Horatio" slowly she turned back to the lift, and walked inside it.

_**It's a slow fade when you give yourself away  
It's a slow fade when black and white have turned to gray  
Thoughts invade, choices are made, a price will be paid  
When you give yourself away  
People never crumble in a day  
Daddies never crumble in a day  
Families never crumble in a day  
**_

She watched the waves as they crashed onto the shore. Her painting of the ocean seemed to mirror the scene in front of her. "Hi" A voice from behind her spoke. The sight of Horatio brought a smile to her face. "Hi" she repeated, looking back at her painting. "Are you ok my little one?" Horatio asked her.  
"I'll be better tomorrow, when the funeral is over" She admitted shrugging.  
"Yeah" he nodded understanding "You'll be fine"  
"Uncle Horatio?"  
"Yeah Maddy?"  
"Tell me about Dad?" She asked softly  
He nodded, and sat down next to her on the sand. "What would you like to know?"

_**Oh be careful little eyes what see  
Oh be careful little eyes what you see  
For the Father up above is looking down in love  
Oh be careful little eyes what you see**_

* * *

**_this is it so far... reviews would be very welcome, especially if you think i should continue :) -DarkAngel_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_And here it is! Part 2! R&R please. I'm not totally sure where this story is going at the moment so if it's a bit strange i'm sorry. hope you enjoy DA_**

* * *

Leave out all the Rest

_**I dreamed I was missing  
**__**You were so scared  
**__**But no one would listen  
**__**Cause no one else cared  
**__**After my dreaming  
**__**I woke with this fear  
**__**What am I leaving  
**__**When I'm done here  
**__**So if your asking me I want you to know**_

She was reading in her secret place when he found her. "Maddy what are you doing up here?" Ray asked, climbing into the tree where she'd been hiding for the last three hours.  
"What does it look like?" She asked glancing at him, a small grin on her face.  
"Uncle Horatio's brought Kyle over to see us." Ray said. "Come on, or you'll miss him."  
"Is he anything like uncle Horatio?" Madison asked, as they climbed down the tree  
"You look more like him than Kyle does. He seems to be a lot like him in other ways thought."  
"The thing?" Maddy asked with a grin  
"Yeah. Kyle has it too." Ray laughed "Come on I'll race you  
"Your on big brother"

_**When my time comes  
**__**Forget the wrong that I've done  
**__**Let me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
**__**Don't resent me  
**__**And when your feeling empty  
**__**Keep me in your memory  
**__**And leave out all the rest  
**__**Leave out all the rest**_

_FLASHBACK... a few days earlier_

_She walked into the labs excitement in her eyes. She saw him talking with a lady she didn't recognize. She stood quietly near the elevator until the lady left. "Hi Uncle Horatio" She said with a smile.  
"Maddy, hey what are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to show you the medal I won" Maddy answered, tugging at the ribbon around her neck.  
"Now that is a cool medal. How did you get that"  
Madison shrugged. "I was top of my class"  
Horatio smiled "I'm very proud of you sweetheart"  
"Thanks uncle Horatio." Madison smiled "I better go Yelina's waiting for me downstairs."  
"Ok, I'll see you soon"  
"bye uncle Horatio"_

_**Don't be afraid  
**__**I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I've made  
**__**I'm strong on the surface  
**__**Not all the way through  
**__**I've never been perfect  
**__**But neither have you  
So if your asking me I want you to know**_

She hid in her bedroom, watching the boy being introduced to Yelina and Ray. Horatio noticed her and excused himself for a moment "hey Maddy"  
"Hi Uncle Horatio" She whispered  
"Honey are you going to come out here and say hi to your cousin?"  
"Umm I think I might just stay in here" Maddy stuttered.  
Horatio smiled "come on sweetheart, I'll look after you"  
Madison smiled, and followed closely behind Horatio as he led her out to the living room. "Madison I'd like you to meet Kyle. Kyle this is Madison."  
"Hi" She whispered quietly  
"Hi" Kyle smiled "Ray tells me you're an expert at this game."  
Madison smiled. "I can show you if you want"  
"I'd like that." Kyle grinned. Madison glanced up at her uncle, who nodded reassuring her. She smiled at Horatio and sat down in between the two boys. "Let me show you guys how its done" She said with a smirk.

_**When my time comes  
**__**Forget the wrong that I've done  
**__**Let me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
**__**Don't resent me  
**__**And when your feeling empty  
**__**Keep me in your memory  
**__**And leave out all the rest  
**__**Leave out all the rest**_

Maddy walked into the café where Ray and Kyle were sitting. "Hey guys"  
"Your late" Ray laughed, his arm lazily resting on his little sister.  
"Karate" Madison replied, pushing Rays arm away. "What's up Kyle?"  
"What makes you think there's something wrong?" Kyle asked  
Ray and Madison glanced at each other with a grin "Your Uncle Horatio's son, Kyle" Madison shrugged.  
"I just wanna know more about you guys that's all."  
"Or you wanna know your dad's story." Madison countered. Kyle looked away for a second and Madison knew she was right. "ok, we'll tell you what we know." Madison told him after a moment.  
"We will?" Ray asked Maddy quietly  
"He wants to know about his dad, Ray." Maddy shrugged "It's understandable."  
"Yeah. I guess" Ray sighed quietly.  
"What do you wanna know Kyle?" Madison asked him  
"Lets start with why he's so protective"  
Madison smiled sadly. "Almost everyone he's loved has died. Our grandmother was murdered when he and ray were young, then Ray was killed, and Marisol too. We're the only family he has, plus Ray's mom"  
"I didn't know that"  
"Yeah, its not something uncle Horatio likes to share, not with most people."  
"Who's Marisol anyway"  
"his wife of about two days" Ray replied. "Well I think it was two days"  
"Yeah, something like that" Madison agreed. "He never told us about the wedding until… well actually it was Marisol who told us. How'd you find out? you were in Brazil."  
The waitress came over with the drinks that they had ordered at that point, so Ray didn't answer straight away. "You told me"  
"Did I?" Madison frowned trying to remember. "Oh yeah I did too!" She laughed.  
"Hi guys" a voice came from behind Kyle suddenly. The three Caines looked up to see Horatio standing there. "since when have you been there?" Kyle asked  
"Well you were getting your drinks when I walked in" Horatio replied. "Can I sit with you three"  
Ray and Madison let Kyle decide. He wasn't slow to reply "Yeah sure. I guess it'd be easier to get the information I want from you anyway"

_**Forgetting all the hurt inside I learned to hide so well  
**__**Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself  
**__**I cant be who you are**_

Ray found Maddy up her tree again later that day. Her artwork was strewn all over the tree house and Madison was so busy that she didn't seem to notice Ray climb up. "You seem to like Kyle" Ray said quietly sitting on the spare chair that was up there  
"He and I have a lot in common" Madison replied not turning around to face her half brother "I didn't know who I was for a long time either"  
"You know now?" Ray asked her  
Madison thought for a moment "I guess there's still a lot of questions, most of which will never be answered. But I know where I come from, and that's enough for now. I'm kinda jealous of Ky actually"  
"Why?"  
"He can get to know his dad. I'll never get that"  
"Yeah. Dad would of liked you. You and him are a lot alike"  
"Yeah?"  
"He was always impulsive, getting into trouble. Uncle Horatio was always over trying to get him to think about what he did"  
"Is that why uncle Horatio feels so guilty about what happened to Ray?"  
"Yeah. He thinks he could of done more"  
Maddy nodded. "Horatio always does."

_**When my time comes  
**__**Forget the wrong that I've done  
**__**Let me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
**__**Don't resent me  
**__**And when your feeling empty  
**__**Keep me in your memory  
**__**And leave out all the rest  
**__**Leave out all the rest**_

Madison lay on her bed. Glancing at the time she sighed. She'd been laying there for three hours and she still wasn't sleepy. She pulled out the photo of her brother and father Yelina had given her a few weeks after she moved in. "Would you be proud of me?" She asked the photo. "Why do I care, I don't even know you. I should be wondering if Mom and Bob woulda been proud of me not you" she sighed "Who am I Ray?" She asked  
"You're my baby sister" Ray jr answered, making Madison jump  
"I wasn't asking you" Madison snapped  
"Ok… you get nasty when your scared"  
"I'm not scared" She automatically answered  
"Yeah right" Ray laughed.  
"Aren't you s'posed to be in bed?" Madison muttered  
"On my way… I heard you talking, and thought I'd say goodnight. 'Night Maddy"  
Maddy put her photo back in the draw and stared at her brother a grin forming.  
"Aren't you saying goodnight to me Maddy"  
"Goodnight to me Maddy" Madison quickly repeated. Ray looked confused then laughed "Good one sis"  
"I liked it." Maddy laughed "'Night Ray"  
"Thank you" Ray said walking out.  
Maddy sighed and curled back under the covers. She was soon asleep.

_**Forgetting all the hurt inside I learned to hide so well  
**__**Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself  
**__**I cant be who you are  
**__**I can't be who you are**_


	3. Chapter 3

Another Angel.

_**I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me**_

She lay on the roof of her hide-away, watching the stars as she had for years, ever since she was a little girl. No one knew of this place, except for Bob. He'd built this place for her, and they had ran away from it all to here thousands of times. She realised now that he'd used the time that they had together to prepare her for life without him. She climbed down into the shelter and opened a small box that was sitting on the table. It was filled with letters addressed to her. She pulled one out, one that she'd read over and over, but needed to see again.

_Dear my Maddy  
__Well it finally happened. They finally caught me, and I've finally been arrested for the murder of that idiotic Narco cop who thought he was too good for us. By the time you read this you probably know the truth. I'm not your dad. I knew it from the day you were born, but I loved you all the same. You're still my little girl no matter what any tests say. I love you my Madison. Always have, always will. I'll see you soon kiddo.  
__Your Dad, Bob  
_"Love you too Dad" She whispered, placing the letter back inside it's box. "Goodnight"

_**I'm more than a bird  
I'm more than a plane  
More than some pretty face beside a train  
It's not easy to be me**_

Madison glanced down at the graffiti on her diary. One of her quotes caught her eye, "I rather be hated for who I am than loved for who I am not" which made Maddy smile. It was something she lived by, a mantra of sorts to keep her head where it was supposed to be. She was as determined as her brother to get into the police force, although she wanted to be a CSI, like their uncle, while Ray wanted to be a detective like his parents. Ray joked a few times about how Maddy was the brains and he was the brawn of their team, and it was true. Since moving in with Yelina, Madison had skipped a grade and they were talking about skipping her ahead again. It wasn't because she was a genius, although her brains weren't bad. She just worked hard the same as she always had and her friends respected her for it. "Maddy, can you please read us the next paragraph" Her English teacher called out to her. Madison smiled and nodded, and looked down at her book. Something smelled funny, and she looked up, smelling the air. "Madison?" the teacher asked, coming over to her  
"I smell smoke sir" she said quietly, not wishing to cause a scene. Madisons teacher smelled the air too, and nodded. "So do I" He said quietly, before the alarms went off. As the class slowly exited the school building, alarms screaming from within the school, and from the fire engines beginning to arrive, Madison slipped away, and headed towards the fire.

_**Wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see**_

Horatio arrived at the scene afraid, although the emotion didn't show on his face. The fact that he'd been called to Madison's school after a fire meant dead, and he was praying his little girl wasn't one of them. He spotted Ray first. "Where's Madison?" Horatio asked his nephew  
"I don't know Uncle Horatio. She disappeared from her class when they were evacuating"  
"Where's her teacher"  
"It wasn't Mr. Dylan's fault uncle Horatio" Ray said quickly recognising the anger in his uncle's voice. "Maddy didn't mention anything she just ran away from her class. I know where she is anyway"  
"Playing hero" Yelina said walking over to the two of them "I heard what happened on the police scanner, and I came straight away" She explained at Horatio's glance. "She's just as ready as you are to throw her life away to protect people"  
They headed over to her, and quickly found her kneeling next to a corpse. "Maddy?" Ray whispered  
Madison looked up at Ray, and said one word, one name. "Amber"

_**It may sound absurd  
But don't be naive  
Even heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed  
But won't you concede  
Even heroes have the right to dream  
It's not easy to be me**_

Madison didn't speak for almost 2 weeks after the fire. It was that long before Amber's parents were able to bury their daughter. Madison had written a song, and Amber's parents had given her permission to perform it. She looked at the small crowd within the church, all who knew her best friend intimately and Madison finally found the courage to sing.

_Yesterday you were telling me where you wanted to go  
__And now I'm standing here  
__And suddenly I know  
__This is what was supposed to be  
__But I still can't let you go  
__I'd give anything but I really want to know  
__  
If you're an Angel  
__Is how they always said?  
__Is it filled with life and hope and dreams  
__And how are your friends  
__And you're another Angel  
__Then I'm left here alone  
__But I know sometime I'll see you again  
__So until then  
__Goodbye my angel_

_Letting go of you is so hard  
__I've got to much to lose  
__My own best friend my heart cries out to know that its not real  
__But now I've lost you and I gotta move right on but not before I say goodbye and this is why I sing_

_If you're an Angel  
__Is how they always said?  
__Is it filled with life and hope and dreams  
__And how are your friends  
__And you're another Angel  
__Then I'm left here alone  
__But I know sometime I'll see you again  
__So until then  
__Goodbye my angel_

_Angel goodbye  
__I hope that this is not the end  
__Angel goodbye  
__I wanna see you again  
__Angel goodbye  
__I'll start something new again  
__Angel goodbye  
__Angel Goodbye_

_If you're an Angel  
__Is how they always said?  
__Is it filled with life and hope and dreams  
__And how are your friends  
__And you're another Angel  
__Then I'm left here alone  
__But I know sometime I'll see you again  
__So until then  
_

_If you're an Angel  
__Is how they always said?  
__Is it filled with life and hope and dreams  
__And how are your friends  
__And you're another Angel  
__Then I'm left here alone  
__But I know sometime I'll see you again  
__So until then  
__Goodbye my angel girl_

_Goodbye my angel girl  
__Goodbye my angel girl_

_**Up, up and away  
Away from me  
It's all right  
You can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy  
Or anything**_

Horatio met her outside the cemetery "Hey" He whispered gathering her into his arms. "Hi uncle Horatio" She whispered as the tears slipped down her face. He lifted her face up to look up at him and the pain was clear in her dark blue eyes. "it will be ok Maddy, I promise you"  
"Can I stay with you tonight please uncle Horatio?" She asked softly.  
"of course you can sweetheart." He whispered back to her, smiling a little. Madison managed a small smile in return and Horatio nodded "That's my girl" he whispered as he lead her to his car.

_**I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
Men weren't meant to ride  
With clouds between their knees**_

She stayed with him for 4 weeks. He didn't go to work for any one of those days, and just stayed with her, holding her when she cried, listening when she talked and just being with her when anger took control. He allowed her to crawl into his bed when the nightmares became to much in her own and she went to him, to protect her from the pictures inside that haunted her. She was afraid of being alone, and he never gave her a chance to be scared. And slowly she began to heal.

_**I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me  
**__**It's not easy to be me**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys sorry about the delay with the next two chapters. Life + Major writers block kinda held me up... i have posted two chapters so yeah r&r and as always... any characters you reconise aren't mine anything you don't is. oh yeah, and the only song i own is Another Angel._******

* * *

**_This is Home_**

_I've got my memories  
__Always inside of me  
__But I can't go back  
__Back to how it was  
__I believe you now  
__I've come too far  
__No I can't go back  
__Back to how it was  
__Created for a place I've never known_

She watched, waiting for the receptionist to reappear. A tap on her shoulder caused her to jump. "Hi" Horatio said, concern on his face evident. Madison smiled at her uncle, reassuring him "Hi"  
"Is everything ok honey?"  
"Kinda" She admitted. "It's not life threatening or anything, I just wanted to know if this guy is in the system."  
Horatio looked at her, still worried. "What guy?"  
"My date for the formal. Liam Hunter… I just don't wanna get caught out in a bad situation, and the guy doesn't exactly have a great reputation at school."  
"Why go to the formal with him"  
"I don't have a great reputation myself. He's a good friend, but if he's gunna be my formal date, I need to know he's not trash"  
Horatio smiled. "You have a good head on your shoulders Maddy" He whispered to her.  
"Thanks uncle Horatio… oh yeah, and if you wanna do your threatening uncle thing to Liam, I'll seriously hurt you"|  
"Is that a threat, miss Madison?"  
"Nope." Madison said walking into the elevator "It's a promise."  
Horatio smiled at her as the doors for the elevator called. "She's the best mistake you ever made, Raymond" he said quietly.

_This is home  
__Now I'm finally where I belong  
__(Where I belong)  
__Yeah this is home  
__I've been searching for a place of my own  
__(now I've found it)  
__and maybe this is home  
__Yeah this is home_

Yelina was the one who opened the door. "Hi" Horatio said with a smile  
"Hi" Yelina smiled back. "the kids are out the back… be warned it's a bit of a war zone out there"  
"what's going on?" Horatio asked as the pair walked through the house.  
"Ray disagrees with Madison's choice in formal partner."  
"Is that right?"  
"Yeah. He had a 'talk' with Liam, and Madison heard about it."  
Madison appeared, and stormed towards her room, muttering about how she was going to kill Ray and make sure it was slow and painful. "I'll talk to her" Horatio said, as the door to Madison's room slammed shut.  
"are you sure?" Yelina asked  
"I'm sure" He said heading for Madison's door. He knocked quietly, and pushed the door open. Horatio's young niece was laying on her bed looking up at the roof. He could see the small tears running down her cheeks, and the pain that she was feeling was clearly seen in her eyes, which, for the moment were dark blue. He remember the last time he'd seen her eyes that dark, which was during the treatment for her leukemia. "Maddy?" He whispered, sitting on the end of the bed.|  
"You don't need to worry about checking up on Liam now. Raymond scared him off" Madison's whisper was so quiet he could barely hear her.  
"I'm sorry little one" Horatio whispered. Madison sat up and looked at her uncle. "I thought maybe I'd have a chance with this guy."  
"There'll be others Madison. You're a beautiful, intelligent young lady. You'll find somebody"  
"Is there someone else for you?" Maddy whispered  
Horatio's eyes immediately fell to the ground, unsure of how to answer. "I don't think so sweetheart. I loved Marisol too much for another woman to ever come close. You and Yelina are the only women I need now"|  
"I love you too uncle Horatio" Madison smiled.

_Relief over misery  
__I've seen the enemy  
__And I wont go back  
__Back to how it was  
__And I got my heart set on what happens next  
__I've got my eyes wide it's not over yet  
__We're a miracle and we're not alone_

Maddy was humming along to the tune in her head as she cleaned her room soon after Horatio left. "Come on Maddy you gotta talk to me sometime" Ray complained, leaning against the doorframe. She didn't even look at him not willing to give hime the satisfaction of a glare. "Madison, Ray, dinner is ready" Yelina called from the kitchen. Madison made for the door of her room, to be blocked by Ray. "I'm not letting you out until you talk to me" He told her. She tried to squeeze under his arm, but he moved so she couldn't. "Please Maddy"  
She shook her head and pushed him out of her way. He allowed her to get out shocked at how hurt his little sister was. "I was just trying to look after you Maddy."  
She turned and glanced at him, then walked into the dining room.

_This is home  
__Now I'm finally where I belong  
__(where I belong)  
__Yeah this is home  
__I've been searching for a place of my own  
__(now I've found it)  
__and maybe this is home  
__yeah this is home_

"Maddy, Hey" Liam called out from behind her as she walked down the hall towards her locker at school  
"Hey" She said smiling at him a little  
"So were still on for the dance right?"  
"I thought you didn't want to go with me anymore"  
"where on earth did you hear that?"  
"Ray said that you said forget about it"  
"So that's why you've been avoiding me" He laughed and cupped Madison's face with his hand "I still wanna go with you"  
"cool" Madison smirked at her friend. "Thanks man"  
"Hey don't worry about it darlin'" Liam smiled "we'll rock the house."  
"What do you mean Lee?" Madison asked shaking her head at him, hiding the grin under her bright red locks.  
"I mean Freak out has been asked to play at the dance"  
"Your kidding, right?" Madison asked glancing up at her friend. When he shook his head she knew it was the truth. "Our first real gig. Liam your brilliant" she screeched hugging him tightly  
"Your welcome Maddy" He said grinning back at her.

_And now  
__After all my searching  
__After all my questions  
__I'm gunna call it home  
__I've got a brand new mindset  
__I can finally see the sun set  
__I'm gunna call it home_

Horatio walked into the back of the school hall. Madison was sitting on one of the seats. He walked over to her "Is this seat taken?"  
Madison smiled "No, go ahead" She watched him sit down. "What's up?" She asked  
"I heard about your gig. Congratulations."  
"Thanks Uncle Horatio. It means a lot to me. Will you come?"  
"If you want me too"  
"Definitly" Madison smiled. "When I had no one else you appeared and looked after mom and me. I owe you a lot. You saved me"  
"You don't owe me anything Madison. Your family and family take care of each other. Now we better go. Yelina will be wondering where you got to"  
"Ok" Madison and Horatio stood and walked out the door together.

_Home_

_This is home  
__Now I'm finally where I belong  
__(where I belong)  
__Yeah this is home  
__I've been searching for a place of my own  
__(now I've found it)  
__and maybe this is home  
__this is home_

Ray met her backstage, a huge bouquet of flowers in his hands "I'm sorry" He said.  
"Its ok" She said grabbing the flowers as she walked past "I'm over it"  
"Good he said as he followed her down the corridor.

_I believe you now  
__I've come too far  
__And I wont go back  
__Back to how it was  
__Yeah this is home_


	5. Chapter 5

**Stand in the Rain**

_She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down  
_  
"Madds" Ray yelled as she walked out of English "Hey wait up"  
"What do you want?" Maddy asked spinning on the back of her heel to face him  
"Are you coming straight home?"  
"Going to visit Kyle in his new flat first" Maddy said smiling wickedly "I have a surprise house warming gift."  
"I thought you and him weren't on speaking terms." Ray grinned walking with her towards her locker.  
"Yeah well in the end him and I am a lot alike" Maddy shrugged. "I figured it was about time Kyle and I should make our peace. For uncle Horatio more than anyone"  
"Ok" Ray smiled at his little half sister. "Let's go"

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain  
_

The smirk on Madison's face caused Kyle to be suspicious when his two cousins arrived on his doorstep a few hours later. "How did you two find out where I was?"  
"That's for us to know and you not to find out" Maddy laughed  
"Uncle Horatio told us that you'd moved here" Ray said following his sister inside.  
"Traitor" Madison said pushing Ray lightly. Ray laughed and pushed her back. "Ouch" she yelped as she landed on the present. "Oh yeah she smiled, opening her backpack "This is for you Kyle. Think of it as a house warming present." She passed him a book. He opened it to see a photo of two young boys, with a caption underneath. '_Raymond, 12 and Horatio, 16'  
_"What's this?" Kyle asked, flipping through the pages.  
"Awhile ago I stayed with uncle Horatio for a few weeks. I found some old photo albums and he said I could have this one. It's our history. I figured you'd appreciate the history lesson."  
"Is this a peace offering?" Kyle asked looking at his youngest cousin.  
"Are you still threatening to tell on me?" She asked her eyes as dark and stormy as Kyle's own"  
"I'm not threatening anyone Maddy. You need to tell Dad what happened."  
"Do you know what Horatio will do if I told him about this? Uncle Horatio will kill me"  
"The cancer will kill you Maddy!"  
"What?" Ray asked as Madison punched Kyle "What's going on?"  
"It's none of your business Ray." Madison snapped, glaring at Kyle "Why did you go telling him for?"  
"I thought he knew" Kyle said  
Madison shook her head. "I don't know why I even tried to make things better between us." She snapped, walking out.

_She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down._

The cold wind caused her to shudder as she sat in her hiding spot. She just wanted to be alone, and thankfully Ray was letting her have the time she needed. She knew he'd told his mother, and Yelina had called Horatio about it. She knew he'd come for her when he was ready to talk to her. She shivered again as another gust of wind entered her cubby. "Are you cold Maddy?" Horatio asked from behind her  
She turned to look at him and nodded. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around his little niece. "Better?" He asked smiling at her. She nodded moving closer to her uncle. "When did you find out about the cancer?" He asked  
"The confirmation came a few weeks ago" Madison replied not daring to look at her uncle. "I thought I'd just do it on my own… it'd be easier considering everything that's been going on with Kyle"  
"Madison, you know no matter what you can talk to me"  
"I used to. Now you have your own kid, I figured that things had to change"  
Horatio lifted Madison's head with his hand. "As soon as I saw you walk into the living room with the cut on your knee I knew in my heart you were my blood. I've loved you just the same as I love Ray since then and I love Kyle just the same as I love the two of you. There's not less love to share around there is just the same as there was before"  
Madison finally caught her uncle's eye "Thanks."

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain  
_

"Hey there Firecracker" Joshua said to Madison with a smile opening up his locker next to her own.  
"Hey Josh" Madison said pulling out her school bag  
"Ray walking you home tonight?" Josh asked his head cocked studying her  
"Nope I'm walking myself to MDPD… My uncle's taking me to my doctors appointment" Madison smiled  
"Mind if I tag along?" Josh asked  
Madison looked at him her eyes beginning to blaze "I don't need a baby sitter" She snapped  
"Whoa there Firecracker, I just wanted to walk you to the station cause I like hanging out with you"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah… hey I'll even carry your bag if you want"  
"I can carry my own bag" Madison said closing the padlock on her locker and walking down the hall. She turned for a moment and smiled at him "Coming Josh?"  
Josh grinned "That's my Firecracker" He muttered running to catch her

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found_

She'd been surprised when Josh had decided to stay with her during her treatment. She smiled as he winced when the needle was placed into her arm. "Is this too much for you?"  
"No way" Josh said catching her eyes for a moment. He saw her glance out the door where her uncle was talking to her doctor. "Don't worry Firecracker" He said to her, placing his hand on hers. "It's gunna be ok"  
"Easy for you to say" She muttered.  
"Yeah I guess so… Hey I just remembered" Josh exclaimed, opening his bag and rummaging through it. "I have something for you… ah here it is" He said, grinning from ear to ear. Madison opened the box. "What is it?"  
"It's a voice recorder… you ever come up with a idea for a song, you can record it then you can write it out properly." Josh smiled seeing the pleasure coming into her eyes.  
"Why'd you get me this?" She asked.  
"Cause I like you Madison" Josh said unable to hold her gaze any longer. "And I was kinda hoping you and me could…." He muttered something unintelligible and Madison had to ask him to repeat it. "I wanna go out with you Madison Caine" He spoke quickly  
"Josh you know with the cancer and everything I don't know if it's a good idea"  
"I don't care about the cancer Maddy… I like you, I don't care how healthy or not you are, and I won't ditch you if you're sick" He looked directly at her when he said it and she knew he wasn't lying. "ok" She said with a smile. "I'll date you Josh Harris"  
Josh grinned "You just made my day Firecracker" He said kissing her on the top of the head. "Now get some rest, ok. It will help you get better"  
"I am kinda sleepy" Madison muttered, her eyes beginning to close "Will you still be here?"  
"Sure will" Josh said. "Sleep my Firecracker"  
He held her hand as she slowly drifted off to sleep, Horatio watching them both from outside, a small smile on his face. Opening the door to the room, Horatio sat on the opposite side of the bed, and with a small nod at Joshua, he gave the boy all the approval Josh needed.

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_


	6. Chapter 6

Promise of a lifetime

_I have fallen to my knees  
As I sing a lullaby of pain  
I'm feeling broken in my melody  
As I sing to help the tears go away  
Then I remember the pledge you made to me_

"Maddy you ok?" Josh whispered to her, as the english teacher droned on about something or other. The cancer was making her sicker every day and it scared Josh more and more each time. But he was not gunna give up on his girlfriend. They'd been together for months now and she'd come to rely on him just as much as she relied on her family. It was daunting but he was up to it. "Mr Damon, I need to take Madison to the sick bay." He called to their teacher. With a small nod, Josh helped his girl up, and together they walked out the door, towards the office. "Thank you Josh" Maddy whispered to him as he helped her lay down on the sick bay bed. "No problem firecracker" he smiled sitting on the chair beside the bed. "can you stay until Yelina gets here?" Madison asked.  
"No problem" Josh said smiling. "You get some rest though ok"  
"Ok" She smiled weakly up at him.

_I know your always there  
To hear my every prayer inside  
I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime  
I hear the words you say  
to never walk away from me and leave behind  
The promise of a lifetime_

"Josh Hi" Yelina said quietly as she came into the sickbay. "How is she?"  
"Asleep soundly" Josh whispered. "She's very sick though she's been vomiting every 15 miniutes since we got here." As if on cue, Madison grabbed the bucket next to her, and proceeded to be sick in it. "Josh" She muttered.  
"I'm here little girl, So is Yelina, she's gunna take you home ok"  
"Will you come visit?"  
"After school I'll drop in and check on you ok"  
"Ok" She said as Josh and Yelina helped her get up, and walk to Yelina's car.

_Will you help me fall apart  
Pick me up, take me in your arms  
Find my way back from the storm  
And you show me how to grow  
Through the change  
I still remember the pledge you made to me_

The beach was still the one place where Madison found the most inspiration, and today wasn't any different.

_**When my world falls apart I turn to find you  
And you always seem to be there  
I can't figure out how and why  
And it's not fair  
I can't hold you back anymore  
I can't keep letting you give up everything just for me**_

I'm letting you go  
Falling apart  
Seeking comfort in another place  
I'll keep it together  
Cause being with me is not you right for you

This is a promise I can keep  
If it passes and lets me go  
I'll run back to you straight into your arms  
But as the life runs out of my veins  
I can't promise you forever no more  
I can't promise you forever

_**I'm letting you go  
Falling apart  
Seeking comfort in another place  
I'll keep it together  
Cause being with me is not you right for you**_

_**This is not the end for you  
Its the beging of a life renewed  
I'm not the type to say goodbye  
So see you soon I hope**_

_**I'm letting you go  
Falling apart  
Seeking comfort in another place  
I'll keep it together  
Cause being with me is not you right I'm letting you go  
Falling apart  
Seeking comfort in another place  
I'll keep it together  
Cause being with me is not you right for you**_

Madison smiled. It was how she was feeling about her relationship with Josh, but he wouldn't let her break up with him. He loved her too much, and wanted to be with her forever, he says. She knew her time was running out, but he was staying with her, until the end. And that was something she appreciated above all

_I know your always there  
To hear my every prayer inside  
I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime  
I hear the words you say  
to never walk away from me and leave behind  
The promise of a lifetime_

She stood up to walk back up the beach, to walk home. There, not far behind her, was Josh. "Hi" He said quietly. "Hi" She said smiling. "Are you stalking me?"  
He shook his head "Watching out for you, my Madison. Come on I'll walk you home"  
"Thanks" She said, as he took her bag, and her arm "For everything"  
"No problem" Josh said with a grin. "Whats a boyfriend for"

_I'm holding to the hope I have inside  
With you I'll stay with every day  
Putting everything aside  
And I am comforted_

"Hello?" Josh asked, half asleep. He awoke quickly when he listened to the call. "Where are they taking her? Ok, I'll get there as soon as I can" He got dressed quickly and after writing a not for his famliy, snuck out of his house.

_To know your always there  
To hear my every prayer inside  
I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime  
I hear the words you say  
to never walk away from me and leave behind  
The promise of a lifetime_

"Hey" Josh whispered to his girlfriend as she awoke  
"Hey" Madison whispered back, very weak. "Where's everyone?"  
"Horatio and Ray are at the canteen, and Yelina is talking to the doctor, to see if there's anything else they can do to save you"  
"There's not"  
"I know, but you're famliy is very stubborn" Josh smiled, taking her hand. "I don't want to say goodbye to you Maddy" He said his face becoming serious.  
"It's not goodbye, its see you soon" Madison said. "We'll see each other again"  
"You really believe that?"  
"Yeah I do. I'll always be around anyway, keeping an eye on you and my famliy." she smiled  
"Promise?"  
"Promise" Madison nodded  
"I love you Madison"  
"I love you too Joshua"  
_  
I know your always there  
To hear my every prayer inside  
I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime  
Looking back at me  
I know you see my heart is clinging to  
The promise of a lifetime_Maddy's funral caused the church to be full of people. She was much more popular than she thought, apparently Josh thought, which caused him to smile slightly. "I'll never forget you Maddy"  
He said to her casket, tears welling up in his eyes. "See you later Firecracker"

* * *

**That's all guys, i hoped you like it!**

**The songs that featured in this story are (And i don't own any of them, of course!)  
Slow Fade-Casting Crowns  
Leave Out All The Rest - Linkin Park  
Superman (Its Not easy)-Five for Fighting  
This Is Home -Switchfoot  
Stand In The Rain-Superchick  
Promise of A lifetime - Kutless.**

**and the songs that Madison wrote? Well thats my own work. Any reviews would be awesome and suggestions muchly appreciated! thank you for reading**


End file.
